


Shake it off

by magicdrusilla



Series: Reader x Tom Hiddleston [6]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Payback, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: Direkte Fortsetzung  zu Hiddles Armageddon und der 6. Teil zu meiner Stewardess Reader x Tom Hiddleston Story





	Shake it off

Der Tag war unfassbar aufregend, du hattest dank Samuel die Möglichkeit bei den Nach - Dreharbeiten zuzusehen.  
Was laut ihm noch spannender war, da eben nur einzelne Szenen, die in der Nachbearbeitung negativ aufgefallen waren, neu gedreht wurden.  
"How did you like it?", fragt er dich auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel.  
„Wow, that was just an amazing experience!" und der Schauspieler grinst über deine Aufregung.  
Er mustert dich einige Momente, bevor er weiterspricht:  
"And what about our other problem, (Name)?"  
Natürlich meint er deinen Ex Tom damit.  
Du atmest hörbar aus.  
"Uh, Samuel to be honest I've made a decision!"  
"Which is?", unterbricht er dich, "I will fight for him!" Der Schauspieler klatscht in die Hände: "Girl, this is awesome! You can count on me!"  
Du lächelst ihm glücklich zu.  
Die Limousine kommt am Hotel an und er begleitet dich noch zu deinem Zimmer, dann verabschiedet ihr euch.  
„See you at the party tonight!“, sagst du, bevor du die Tür hinter dir schließt und dich erstmal auf das große Bett sinken lässt und durchatmest.  
Was waren die letzten Tage doch für eine Achterbahnfahrt. Du hattest nun wirklich nicht damit gerechnet Tom jemals wieder zu sehen und dann plant das Schicksal alles ganz anders.   
Das Essen im Catering war so gut, dass du dir echt den Magen vollgeschlagen hast, sodass du auf das Abendessen getrost verzichten kannst. Stattdessen nimmst du ein Bad und rasierst alle nötigen Stellen gründlich, denn man kann ja nie wissen, was der Abend so bringt.  
Während dein inneres Fangirl schon wieder die schlimmsten Fantasien auspackt und dir diese in allen Farben des Regenbogens präsentiert, cremst du in Gedanken versunken deinen Körper mit deiner (Geruch)-Schimmerlotion ein. Du wirfst einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellst zufrieden fest, dass es bereits nach 21 Uhr ist und die Party bald losgeht. Aber was sollst du nur anziehen? Vielleicht gibt es ja wieder ein Thema! Du schlägst die Infobroschüre des Hotels auf und tatsächlich. Dein Fangirl lacht dreckig auf, als du das Thema liest.  
„After Work Party“ Unwillkürlich denkst du an deine erste und recht eindrucksvolle Begegnung mit dem schnuckeligen Briten.  
„Herrje, reiß dich zusammen!“, ermahnst du dich und auch dein Fangirl, das schon wieder sabbernd in der Ecke liegt.  
Somit ist die Outfitwahl des Abends zum Glück recht schnell geklärt. Leider kommst du nicht drum herum, dein Arbeitskostüm schnell noch aufzubügeln, da du es nicht gerade nett behandelt hast. Schließlich bist du im Urlaub! Doch das ist schnell erledigt, da das Hotel jedes Zimmer mit den nötigen Utensilien ausgestattet hat.  
Nachdem du es aufgebügelt und ordentlich auf einen Bügel gehangen hast, machst du dich an dein Abend Make up.  
Du lässt dich an dem großen Schminktisch im Bad nieder und holst das Beste aus dir raus.  
Du bist echt enorm zufrieden mit der Frau, die dich eine knappe halbe Stunde später aus dem Spiegel ansieht. Deine Augen hast du besonders betont mit dem neuen (Farbe) Lidschatten, der wirklich perfekt zu deinem lilafarbenen Airline Outfit passt. Deine Lippen sind nur mit einem Nudeton geschminkt, der diese optisch voluminöser wirken lässt. Und deine (farbe) Haare trägst du selbstverständlich nicht in einem strengen Dutt, sondern lässt diese locker über deine Schultern fallen.  
Du schlüpfst in das Kostüm und die Pumps, wirfst einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. „Auf zur Briten - Jagd“, sagst du zu deinem Spiegelbild, dann schnappst du dir dein Smartphone und die Zimmerkarte und machst dich auf den Weg in die Bar.  
Die anwesenden Gäste sind noch recht überschaubar und auch die Musik ist noch deutlich leiser, als bei der siebziger Jahresparty, also gehst du sofort zur Theke und bestellst dir einen Cocktail, als du eine große Hand auf der Schulter spürst. Du drehst dich um und blickst nach oben.  
»Samuel«, du strahlst den Schauspieler an und dieser beschließt dich erstmal zu umarmen und flüstert dir ins Ohr: »Go for it girl, he will be here shortly« Er löst die Umarmung und in diesem Moment stellt der Barkeeper dir dein bestelltes Getränk hin. Samuel teilt dem jungen Mann mit, dass deine Getränke auf ihn gehen, außerdem bestellt er sich eine Cola.  
»Thanks« Ihr stoßt an, in diesem Moment wird die Musik lauter und dein (Lieblingssong) ertönt aus den Lautsprechern. Du musst einfach tanzen. Samuel lehnt dankend ab, nimmt stattdessen deinen Cocktail und dein Smartphone, sowie die Zimmerkarte mit zu dem Tisch, der für die Filmcrew reserviert ist.  
Du verlierst dich in den Bässen und dem Rhythmus des Songs und erst, als auch der letzte Ton vorüber ist, öffnest du deine Augen wieder. Und wartest ab, welches Lied der DJ jetzt spielen wird.  
Und fragst dich, als die ersten Worte über die Lautsprecher klingen, wer sich da gerade einen üblen Scherz mit dir erlaubt!  
„I stay up too late  
Got nothing in my brain“  
Nein! Du wirst dich jetzt nicht von einem Song fertig machen lassen! Du hast ein Ziel und das war nicht heulend auf deinem Hotelzimmerbett zu liegen. Also kramst du deine innere Bitch aus und bewegst dich zu dem Song.  
„That's what people say  
That's what people say  
I go on too many dates  
But I can't make them stay“- Oh wie recht du damit has,t du kleine Schlampe! Denkst du dir und schluckst den Hass runter, lässt dich von dem recht guten Rhythmus von dem Lied einnehmen und bewegst dich weiter dazu. Irgendwann blickst du zu Samuel und stellst fest, dass dieser nicht mehr alleine dasitzt. Er grinst so breit, dass du glaubst sein Gesicht würde nur aus strahlendweißen Zähnen bestehen, außerdem zeigt er dir ein „Thumbs up“. Dein Blick streift Tom, der nachdenklich in sein Whiskyglas starrt.  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legt sich auf deine Gesichtszüge, als du zu den letzten Klängen von „Shake it off“ deine Hüften kreisen lässt.  
Dein Fangirl rennt durch die imaginäre Ziellinie und gratuliert dir für deine Coolness!  
Im Jagdmodus bist du kaum aufzuhalten und das wird ein gewisser Mister Hiddleston auch sehr bald lernen. Denn er ist sicher nicht der einzige, der sich einfach nehmen kann, was oder wen er will.  
Der nächste Song ist „Uptown Funk“ das Lied musst du einfach noch mitnehmen. Mittlerweile haben sich noch mehr „After Work – Partywillige“ auf der Tanzfläche niedergelassen und du tanzt locker mit den Anwesenden, egal ob Frauen oder Männer.  
Nach dem Song gehst zum Tisch und nimmst einen großen Schluck von deinem Cocktail.  
»Hi«, begrüßt du die Anwesenden freundlich und als dein Blick Tom streift, leckst du dir wie zufällig über die Lippen.  
Seine blauen Augen blicken dich intensiv an.  
Er räuspert sich: »Did you like the day on the set«, möchte der Brite wissen.  
»Yes, very much, it was amazing!«, du schaust zu Brie, die neben Tom sitzt, dann richtest du dich wieder an den Schauspieler, »So you two are together,now?«, fragst du ihn, die Antwort bereits wissend, doch du bist gespannt zu sehen wie die Gesichtszüge der Schauspielerin entgleisen.  
Hey, es hat hier niemand was von Fairplay gesagt!  
»Oh no, Brie and me are just friends and workmates!«, beeilt sich Tom zu sagen und dein Fangirl zeigt der dunkelblonden Schauspielerin den Mittelfinger und streckt ihr demonstrativ die Zunge raus.  
1:0 für dich.  
»Oh, I thought....«, drückst du nochmal mit dem Fingernagel in die Wunde und blickst Brie dabei mitfühlend an.  
Diese nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk und wirkt wenig begeistert. Dann steht sie auf und geht auf die Tanzfläche. Du blickst ihr nach »Did I say something wrong?«, erkundigst du dich mitfühlend.  
Tom schüttelte den Kopf: »Don´t worry, she is fine«  
Das sieht für dich anders aus, aber was soll‘s – du hast schließlich eine andere Mission.  
Nachdem du deinen Cocktail getrunken hast, entschließt du dich zur Sicherheit erstmal keinen weiteren Alkohol zu trinken, damit du dich und deine Gefühle besser im Griff hast. Denn leicht fällt es dir sicher nicht deinem Traummann gegenüber zu sitzen – er dir vor ein paar Monaten so weh getan hat wie noch niemals ein Mann vor ihm – und einfach Smalltalk zu halten.  
Doch es gelingt dir und dein Fangirl klopft dir immer wieder bewundernd auf die Schulter und ermutigt dich weiter zu machen, denn ihr beide habt einen teuflischen Plan. Die Vorfreude macht sich in deinen Eingeweiden breit. Du merkst wie er fasziniert an deinen Lippen hängt, irgendwann verabschiedet Samuel sich und ihr zwei seid alleine, denn auch Brie ist verschwunden.  
Bis auf den Aussetzer am Anfang der Party hat der DJ echt ein gutes Händchen für die richtige Musik und dann hast du den Mut und fragst ihn: »Would you like to dance?«  
Er leert seinen Drink und nickt. »I thought you would never ask.«, stellt er erleichtert fest. Also greifst du nach seiner Hand und ziehst ihn hinter dir her auf die Tanzfläche, die ihr mittlerweile für euch allein habt. Und dann beginnt ein Song, der nicht besser hätte passen können zu all dem. Die ersten Töne von Lady Gagas „Perfect Illusion“ hämmern über die Lautsprecherboxen.  
Du lachst ihn an und so surreal die ganze Sache auch ist, tanzt ihr zu genau diesem Song und es fühlt sich gut an, fast wie ein Befreiungsschlag.  
Bei „Can´t stop the feeling“ geht ihr richtig ab und wieder fällt dir auf wie bemerkenswert sicher Tom mit seinem Körper umgehen kann. Dass dein Fangirl in der Ecke sitzt und 25 Ventilatoren um sich herum aufgebaut hat, ist kein Wunder so wie er seine Hüfte kreisen lässt.   
Und auch deine Kehle wird ganz trocken. Du bist so was von bereit diese Bewegungen auch wieder zu spüren.  
Offensichtlich hat der DJ ein Herz für dich und legt als nächstes eine langsame Nummer auf „I see fire“ vermutlich das, was zwischen deinen Schenkeln entfacht ist.  
Tom kommt näher und wartet auf deine Zustimmung, welche du nur zu bereitwillig gibst. Du schlingst deine Arme um seinen Hals und er legt seine um deine Hüfte. Während des Lieds kommen sich eure Körper so nahe, dass sicher kein Blatt mehr dazwischen passen würde. Deine Augen sind geschlossen. Sein Kopf ruht auf deiner Schulter, er scheint den Duft deiner Haare zu inhalieren. Und sein Herzschlag wirkt aufgeregt, als du deinen Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper legst. Der Song ist viel zu schnell rum. Ob du als einziges das Kribbeln zwischen euch gespürt hast? Doch als du zu ihm aufblickst, du in seine Augen siehst, weißt du, dass auch er wieder Feuer gefangen hat. Zeit den Waldbrand zu entfachen, beschießt du: »I think we should get some sleep « Du gehst zu eurem Tisch und schnappst dir dein Telefon.  
»Yes, you‘re probably right. I will bring you to your room«, sagt er und kann die Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme nicht verbannen.  
»Thank you, Tom«, sagst du freundlich und er begleitet dich. Ihr geht stumm neben einander her, als ihr dein Zimmer erreicht, greifst du nach seinem Handgelenk und zwingst ihn dich anzusehen.  
»I really enjoyed to spend time with you again.«  
»So did I«, bestätigt er und befeuchtet sich unwillkürlich die Lippen.  
Du kramst deine Hotelkarte heraus und öffnest die Tür.  
»Coffee?«  
Er blickt dich intensiv an, so als suche er nach einem Hinweis, dass es dir doch nicht recht ist und du nur aus Höflichkeit die Einladung ausgesprochen hast.  
»Are you sure?«  
Statt etwas zu sagen steckst du die Zimmerkarte in die Sicherung, schaltest das Licht ein und wartest, bis er den Raum betritt.  
»Tom, I can handle it, don´t worry about me. The last months made me stronger!«  
Du legst dein Smartphone auf den Nachtisch und gehst erstmal ins Nebenzimmer, wo der Kühlschrank und die Kaffeemaschine stehen, während du den Kaffee aufsetzt, lässt du dir deinen Plan nochmal durch den Kopf gegen. So oder so, du hast dir fest vorgenommen Tom Hiddleston flach zu legen und wirst verdammt nochmal alles daran setzten das zu schaffen. Dein Fangirl packt die Pompoms aus und feuert dich schon an.  
Du gehst schnell auf die Toilette, gehst deinen menschlichen Bedürfnissen nach und machst dich schnell frisch, deinen Slip schmeißt du auf dem Weg zurück in deine Tüte für Schmutzwäsche, den wirst du nicht mehr brauchen.  
Es ist verblüffend, wie sexy und verrucht man sich fühlt, wenn man keine Unterwäsche trägt und wenn man keine unter dem Arbeitsoutfit trägt, das setzt dem ganzen noch eine Krone auf.  
Du füllst die frischen Tassen mit Kaffee, nimmst die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und gehst wieder ins Hauptzimmer zurück.  
Dort sitzt Tom am Tisch und blickt dich mit seinen wundervollen Augen interessiert an. Du stellst die Tassen ab und setzt dich ihm gegenüber und lächelst ihn an.  
Es steht so verdammt viel zwischen euch, es brennt dir unter den Fingernägeln ihn wegen der ganze Taylor – Sache zu befragen. Ob sie es wert gewesen war, dass er dir so weh getan hat? Ihm erzählen, wie du dich gefühlt hast! Doch dafür wird der Moment kommen. Und auch er scheint zu merken, dass diese ganzen Dinge noch zwischen euch stehen wie eine Wand. Er nimmt einen Schluck des Kaffees bevor er aufsteht »(Name), I think I will go to my room now. It was very nice to spend time with you again.«  
»Are you sure?«, wiederholst du seine Frage von eben, nur, dass du dir verführerisch auf die Unterlippe beißt und ihn intensiv ansiehst.  
Du siehst, wie er schluckt. Langsam knöpfst du deinen Blazer auf, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Die Erinnerung an den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er in der Boardküche auf dich zugekommen ist, kommt dir wieder in Gedanken und als er einen Schritt zurückweicht in Richtung deines Bettes lächelst du zufrieden.  
Du wirst den Spieß diesmal sowas von umdrehen. Die Idee ist dir irgendwann in der Bar gekommen, dass du ihn genauso verführen wirst wie er dich damals.  
Du treibst ihn weiter in dein Zimmer, dein Blazer fällt zu Boden und du machst bei deiner Bluse weiter. Gerade soweit, dass er deinen Spitzen BH sehen kann, der dein Dekolletee so wunderschön hervorhebt.  
Deine Hände fahren über seinen Oberkörper und mit geschickten Fingern knöpfst du sein Hemd auf. Außer dem monotonen Summen der Klimaanlage ist nur euer Atem zu hören.  
»I want you«, gibst du ihm atemlos zu verstehen, als er nicht mehr weiter gehen kann, da das Bett im Weg ist. Du streifst das Kleidungsstück von seinen Schultern und lässt es auf die Matratze fallen.  
Du siehst, dass er etwas sagen möchte, also musst du dich beeilen seine Vernunft im Keim zu ersticken.  
Deine Finger legen sich um seinen Hosenbund, als du langsam, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, vor ihm auf die Knie sinkst und rasch seine Hose öffnest und ihn aus der Enge befreist. Du leckst dir über die Lippen und schiebst ihn dir mit einem genüsslichen Seufzen in den Mund. Er wirft den Kopf zurück und stöhnt deinen Namen. Die Ekstase flutet deinen Körper und sammelt sich zwischen deinen Schenkeln. Lustvoll saugst du an seinem Glied, das mittlerweile so hart ist, wie du es gerne hast. Seine Hände sind in deinen Haaren vergraben. Langsam entlässt du sein Geschlecht aus deinen Lippen, leckst ihm sanft über seine Eichel, bevor du einen Kuss darauf hauchst. Du schubst ihn auf das Bett, schiebst deinen Rock hoch und steigst auf ihn. Während dein Becken neckend über ihn streicht und sein Schwanz sich immer wieder erwartungsvoll deiner Nässe entgegenstreckt, ziehst du seinen Mund in einen feurigen Kuss. Irgendwann kannst du es nicht mehr aushalten, du musst ihn endlich wieder in dir spüren. Ohne euer Lippenspiel zu unterbrechen, dirigierst du seine Härte so, dass du dich langsam und in einer gnadenlosen Bewegung komplett auf ihn sinken lässt.  
Ihr stöhnt beide heftig auf. Er fühlt sich so verdammt gut in dir an. Wie er deine Enge so herrlich dehnt. Du spannst deine inneren Muskeln an, was ihn aufkeuchen lässt »God, I missed you so much!«  
»I know...«, sagst du verschmitzt und lässt mal so nebenbei ganz cool deinen inneren Han Solo raushängen, bevor du anfängst ihn zu reiten. Er setzt sich auf, reißt dir die Bluse vom Körper und befreit mit seinen verflucht geschickten Händen deine Brüste aus der Enge des BHs, bevor sich seine Lippen um deine Brustwarzen legen und diese nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnen. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, wird er den Spieß noch umdrehen, doch du hast dir geschworen die Oberhand zu behalten! Denn du willst ihm zeigen, was er verpasst, wenn er so dumme Entscheidungen trifft, wie dich zu verlassen. Also veränderst du deinen Winkel, legst deine Hände auf seine Schienbeine und da du dich zurücklehnst, muss er deine Nippel aus seinem Mund entlassen, was er mit einem Knurren quittiert. »Don´t you dare, Tom. It´s my turn!«, sagst du und schiebst dein Becken nach vorne was ihn wieder aufstöhnen lässt. Viel zu oft hast du während eurer viel zu kurzen Beziehung die Macht an ihn abgegeben. Und nun lässt du ihn dafür bezahlen. Du fickst ihn gnadenlos auf seinen Höhepunkt zu, ziehst deinen inneren Muskeln zusätzlich noch zusammen, als du das bekannte Zucken in seinem Geschlecht fühlen kannst. Du lehnst dich wieder nach vorne, streifst mit deinen Brüsten seinen Oberkörper und flüsterst in sein Ohr »Cum in me«  
Mit deinem Namen auf seinen Lippen ergießt er sich in dir und reißt dich mit in den Abgrund der totalen Aufgabe. Du bäumst dich auf, bevor du erschöpft auf seine Brust sinkst und dort seinen aufgeregten Herzschlag fühlend einfach nur liegen bleibst.

Seine Hände streichen über deinen Rücken, während du langsam wieder zu dir kommst. Du hebst langsam deinen Kopf und lächelst ihn verklärt an. Und entlässt ihn aus deiner Enge, während du eure Spuren mit dem Handtuch, das du unter dem Kopfkissen deponiert hast, wegwischst.  
»I think now we're even«  
Er lacht trocken auf bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst wird. Er streicht dir liebevoll über die Wange » Would you please give me one more chance?«


End file.
